Percabeth's First Kiss(es)
by emmamellarkvictorsvillage
Summary: Moments added into the PJO books in which Percy and Annabeth have their first kiss. For example, the first chapter is from The Lightning Thief, the second chapter is from The Sea of Monsters, but none of the chapters coexist. Confusing? A better explanation awaits you in the first chapter. This is my first fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. The Lightning Thief

_**A/N: **__**Each chapter will be a different time that Percy and Annabeth could have had their first kiss. For example, this chapter will be set during The Lightning Thief. The next chapter will be set during The Sea of Monsters, but nothing in this chapter will have occurred before the events of the second chapter. Get it? Got it? Good. **_

_**Setting: On the Zoo Truck on the way to Las Vegas. Grover is asleep. Percy and Annabeth are sitting next to each other and talking. Impulsively, Annabeth kisses Percy, but Grover wakes up as the truck hits a pothole. That also sends Annabeth and Percy jolting away from each other, , blushing, and leaving a very curious and suspicious Grover.**_

_**Warning: This is my first fanfiction story, so if you don't like, I suggest you write a review or PM me. If you're just going to write a flame, don't. I won't read it, anyway. You can just shove all that hate up your ass.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the PJO or HOO characters.**_

Percy's POV:

After switching the meat and turnips for the lion and zebra and the weird gazelle/antelope thingy, I sat back down next to Annabeth. For a minute or so, she turned her shoulder, like she didn't want to sit near me, but slowly went back to sitting normally. We started talking about her dad. I felt really bad for her once she started explaining the relationship between her stepmother and her. I could sort of relate to her. Smelly Gabe was horrible in his own, unique way, but seeing someone else go through that makes it seem more upsetting.

I told her I felt bad for her, and she was silent. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or if she decided to stop talking, but then she turned to face me and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Percy" she whispered. "I can't believe that I hated you when I first met you. Oh, who was I kidding? I never hated you, just disliked you greatly."

"Yeah, because that makes it so much better." I replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, I can't believe I didn't see you as a friend when we first met."

"So were friends now, right?" I was confused.

She sighed. " Well what do you think? Gosh, do I have to say everything?" She said exasperatedly. At that we both started laughing quietly.

After a few minutes, we went back to normal. Then, Annabeth looked at me for a long time. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I didn't think it was a normal Annabeth-look. She lean in towards me and...

In an instant, I was stunned. Annabeth had just kissed me. I looked over at her shocked. She glanced back, and she blushing. A few days ago, if someone told me I would kiss Annabeth Chase, a girl I could've sworn hated me, I would've told them they might want to check into a mental hospital.

The weirdest part of it was, though, that I actually enjoyed it. I think I did, at least. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more strange, I found myself leaning towards her. She kissed me again, but it was shortlived. The truck hit a pothole just as our lips touched, and jolted Grover awake. Annabeth and I jumped a good three or four feet away from each other, just as Grover started to take in his surroundings.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Grover half-yawned, half-bleated. He looked just about terrified.

"Nothing, Goat-boy. We just hit a bump in the road." Even though she was trying to sound calm, she seemed completely on edge.

"Well, okay, but I'm going back to sleep. You two should, too." It was hard to understand what he was saying towards the end, because he had already started to nod off.

Annabeth and I didn't talk the rest of the night, but we went back to sitting next to each other. We fell asleep, and it was the first night of the entire quest that I slept well.


	2. Sea of Monsters

_**A/N: Hiya! Thank you sincerely to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story so far. I do enjoy reading reviews, but I'm not going to be one of those authors who refuses to update just because I don't have as many reviews as I want. If you do want to review my story or PM me, go right ahead, but I promise that I won't not update, because that interferes with my busy schedule. Why go to all that trouble to refuse more chapters because you don't have as many reviews as you want? Those readers that ARE reading will bored from waiting for an update, and then nobody will read your story!**_

_**Okay, Enough ranting for one day.**_

_**This chapter takes place during The Sea of Monsters, hence this chapter's title, but the setting is right after Annabeth listened to the sirens. Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.~ Most chapters will be in Percy's POV because PJO is in his POV. Get it? Got it? Great!**_

Percy's POV

"Percy, why did I do that?" Annabeth asked me. "It was stupid of me. I'm not exactly acting like a daughter of Athena, am I?"

I smiled. "No. You were acting just like one." She glared at me. "Hear me out. I'm not calling you _or_ your mom stupid. You said that the sirens can tell you things you didn't know right? Anybody who would risk their lives for wisdom _has_ to be a son or daughter of Athena."

She fiddled with the beads of her necklace, and smiled too. "Yeah. I guess you're right… but I just feel like… I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? Are there pigs flying? Is the sky falling, too?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." She look at me. Not angrily, though, as I had expected, but sheepishly and embarrassed. "What?" I was so _confused_!

"Nothing. It's just that… well… I'm-really-glad-you're-my-best-friend-and-I-kind-of-might-like-you." She threw her arms around me almost knocking me over. After a moment she calmed down and looked at me. Just as as I started trying to process what was going on, she threw another curveball at me.

She leaned her head in again, and I thought she was going to hug me again, but instead her face was inches away from mine. She touched her lips to mine for a few seconds, and then stepped away and looked at me, but avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry. You know what? Maybe I should just go down to my bunk for the night. Good night, Percy!" And with that, she disappeared down the stairs. I stood there for a while, trying to understand what had happened. Eventually, I went downstairs to bed, too. I still never wrapped my head around what had happened that night.


	3. The Titan's Curse

_**Pre-A/N: To anyone who did not have to wait for months until I got my act together and finished publishing this, thank you for reading this story, but the authors note directly below, along with the one at the end of the story, is completely irrelevant to you and will not make sense. But please do read the numbers 1. and 2. which are in the second paragraph of the first A/N, because those are the topics of the stories in this chapter. I know, I know, I just said don't read the author's note and then said to read it, whatever. Nevertheless, enjoy! **_

_**A/N: Hiya! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, and especially to those who wrote reviews suggesting what to write about. It sincerely means a lot to me.**_

_**I'm going to write about two of the possible events, because I couldn't decide what to write about. This is the order in which the two stories occur:**_

_**1\. **_"_**At the dance, AFTER Athena talks to Percy"**_

_**2\. **_"_**At the dance, BEFORE Athena talks to Percy"**_

_**And to everybody who wants to murder me with Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, or anything else that you wish, and put my head on a platter and feed it to the monsters of tartarus, just know that I despise myself for not meeting my deadline. On a good note, though, if it took me this long to finish this chapter, well, it must be pretty darn good. Or just a really long, redundant, long winded pile of crap. Just like this Author's note! Would ya look at that!**_

_**P.S.~ And it may seem insincere that it supposedly "means a lot to me" that you review, only to possibly find out that I am not going to listen to your suggestion in a comment, I really do want to please you guys. I wrote the third option, but it just wasn't living up to my standards. I didn't want to let you down. Oh, and P.P.S: I didn't mean for it, but Annabeth turned out kinda bitchy. Oops.**_

Percy's POV:

"_I do not approve of your relationship with my daughter."_

I kept replaying Athena's words in my head as Annabeth and I danced. After almost getting trampled by crazy nature spirits, Annabeth and I decided to sit next to a fountain.

I looked over at Annabeth, who seemed to be calculating some equation. She was staring into space and mumbling about the "perfect ratio" or something. Anyway, I looked at her grey streak of hair considering starting a conversation. I wanted to tell her how glad I was that she was back, or at least that she looked pretty, but I was tongue-tied.

Eventually, I tried to make the words come out of my mouth, but I'm pretty sure it sounded like total gibberish. So I decided, well, on impulse, that I would do something entirely illogical. Interrupt her while she was working on an equation. Good idea Percy.

I waved my hand in front of her face. She looked at me, a little annoyed at the disruption. Already off on a great start, am I right? I should have known to stop there, but then her expression softened. Unfortunately, she still wasn't entirely happy.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain? What do you want?" she demanded.

"Uh, sorry Annabeth, you know, to like bother you and all, but, um… well you see, like what I'm trying to say, er…"

"What? Just spit it out!" Annabeth exclaimed impatiently.

Instead of blabbering more, I leaned in and kissed her. A few seconds that felt much longer. We could have been like that for three minutes, or an hour, I couldn't really tell. When it was over, I looked at Annabeth nervously. She seemed surprised, and started smirking.

"What?" Was she laughing at me? Why? Did I do something wrong?

"Nothing, Percy. It's just that you looked so anxious and, frankly, terrified. Like you thought I wouldn't like you anymore." She kept laughing as we got up and moved out of the way of some crazy satyr swinging a baseball bat around.

"Wait, wait… First of all, I was not scared, especially not of _you_, Wise Girl." Annabeth glared at him, warningly. Percy quickly continued. "And second of all, did I hear that you like me?" Percy said just to push Annabeth's buttons.

"Oh you you know what I meant, Percy."

"Um, I really _don't_, so if you could eblaborate, please…"

"_Elaborate_, Percy. Elaborate. But I will give you credit for trying to say such a big word."

"Oh, please, I knew that. I just wanted to see your reaction. That's all."

"Mhm. _Right_."

"I am right!"

"Okay, okay…"

And we went back and forth like that until eventually it was time to leave for Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

_**Without any further ado, I now present part two!**_

* * *

Percy's POV:

With everything running through my head- Annabeth being back, Thalia becoming a Hunter of Artemis, Zoe being a constellation, not to mention the fact that Bessie the ophiotaurus could cause the end of the world- it was a little hard to focus on what anyone was trying to tell me.

One thing that I noticed, though, was that Athena kept glaring at me, as if to say "We need to talk. And by saying 'we need a talk', I mean that I need to burn you to ashes." After the dance started, I headed straight to Annabeth, paranoidly looking over my shoulder every few seconds.

"Hey." I smiled at Annabeth. She looked up and smiled sadly. "Hey." We stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm really glad you're back, Annabeth."

"Yeah. Me too. I mean, thank you for coming with Thalia and helping Artemis and me. I'm so glad to be safe. I'm really thankful for your holding up the sky for me, Percy. I'm so thankful-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're in a thankful mood." I grinned. She looked up and smiled back. Gods, I was so lucky to get my best friend back.

We leaned in and hugged. Then, she pulled away, cautiously. I was going to ask what was wrong, but I got distracted by the grey streak in her hair. Abruptly, I leaned in and kissed her. I know, I know, kind of on a whim, and I also wasn't really expecting her reaction.

I, quite frankly, thought that her reaction would be like, I don't know, _not_ hostile. But you know, my life's never simple, so you know what her reaction was? You guessed it. Hostile.

I realized this when I pulled away. At that point, I starting processing that I was in for a rude awakening. She looked really frustrated, like she had been trying to teach me something and I just couldn't get a fact through my head.

I tried, I really did, to come up with a logical answer for glare, but logic is really Annabeth's thing. Needless to say, I couldn't understand why she was mad. As I started to ask what was wrong, she did something even worse. She kind of attacked me viciously. But the strange part was that she was trying be quiet and not cause a scene about it. Don't ask me why. I have no idea.

"Annabeth! Ow!" I exclaimed as she shook me for a moment by the shoulders and slapped the back of my head. "What was that for?! That really hurt!"

"Percy, what do you think you were possibly thinking?" She huffed in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing? I was being nice, and you go all insane!"

"How do not get it? I mean- no, i meant- it's just that… uh! How could you be such a Seaweed Brain?!"

I tried not to fuel her still exasperated flame, so I did my best to speak very carefully. "I still don't exactly know what the problem is here…"

Annabeth, who had calmed down like, only one notch, replied, "Percy? Don't you understand? We are on Mount Olympus. Where my _mother_ lives? She'll hate you more than she already does! That's why I been trying to be quiet and low-key about this whole thing!"

I looked at her confusedly. "So your idea of being low-key is to beat someone up. Our views are sort of different."

"But she probably saw! Who knows, she could burn you to ashes at this very second!"

A tense beat past, but quickly the situation got even worse. The feeling of a presence over my shoulder suddenly felt all too real. _Uh oh_.

"You are wise, my daughter, which is quite fitting," a cold and slightly displeased voice spoke over my shoulder where I felt Athena's presence. I turned around as the goddess spoke to me.

"However, you, child of Poseidon…let us have a chat, shall we?" Not only was it her tone of voice that made me know that I didn't have a choice, but also the calculating expression in her eyes. The stormy color looked like Annabeth's, but I didn't like Athena's at the moment. Just like her daughter's, Athena's eyes could be quite terrifying.

"Um, yeah, sure, but I-" I looked at Annabeth with a pleading expression. She looked uncomfortable, most likely because she was certain this wouldn't end well. "Well, yeah… lead the way Miss Athena, O great, wise goddess." I laughed nervously. I wasn't gonna lie. I was terrified. There was no sarcasm in my voice.

She scowled at me, and I could have sworn she mumbled something along the lines of, "Fitting nickname for this one…" Annabeth's anxious smile and laugh confirmed my suspicions.

We moved out of the way of the crowds, and Athena turned to me, a stern look on her face. Now look, I'm not going to tell you everything that she said. I'm not going into details. One reason is because I don't want to emotionally scar you, but mainly because I don't want to have to relive it. One of the mildest things she said to me was this little gem, which happens to sum up the story pretty well:

"I don't want you to be friends with Annabeth. No! I don't you to even talk to each other!" Just a reminder that, although this was one of the milder parts of her spiel, she hissed and I got a little bit of godly spit on my face.

Now, I know you're wondering: _How are you still alive?_ The answer is that I actually don't know really clearly. Athena told me that she wouldn't burn me to ashes (i.e. kill me) at that moment because I had saved Annabeth's life a few hours prior, not to mention a few other times in the past. Another reason was also because Annabeth cares for me, me being her closest friend and all, and by killing or hurting me she would also be hurting Annabeth.

She also warned me that she will still hurt me if I do anything wrong to Annabeth or anyone Annabeth cares about, and that just because I was not killed that night, at that moment, does _not_ mean that I am in the clear. She ended her one-sided discussion with, "I still hate you Percy Jackson. Let that be clear."

So did I emotionally scar you? Yes? Whoops. Overall though, I'd have to say that my winter break, with the quest and Athena's chat included, was pretty fun interesting exciting. Starting over. Winter break was pretty… okay? I don't know! I'm not good with words. Ask Annabeth.

_**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long. I'm not one to make a lot of excuses and not take ownership of what I did wrong. Taking so long to update was primarily my fault, brought on by a plague of bad luck that was also my fault. I had writer's block (lame excuse) but wrote this chapter the day after the deadline I had already listed, which was like September 2014. Then I reread it when it wasn't 4:00 a.m. and realized that it was choppy and inconsistent, even more so than average first drafts. **_

_**I rewrote it, and then my notebook got wet and ruined and the pages ripped apart. I re-rewrote all three stories from scratch, and liked the two you read here. My remake of the third option was still not up to my unrealistic and ridiculous standards, which is why it is not here. It may seem like these events happened over a long period of time, but this was within two to three weeks. The rest of the time since then, I had no excuse not to finish this and publish it. Sad right? **_

_**I am, as a person, very motivated to be creative, but I often lose motivation and fail to finish tasks I set out to do. I was afraid for a while that this would become just another project I never finished. For months I felt dread and guilt at the thought of coming back to this, because I knew people would hate me. I came back every once and a while and typed a paragraph or two. Long story short, I am a procrastinator at everything in my life. On July 3rd, Almost a year after I wrote the first chapter and about 10 months since I uploaded it to , I finished typing up this story.**_

_**Now it's 1:06 a.m. on July 5th, and I'm trying to pour my heart out, maybe unsuccessfully but I don't care, to show you that this is one project am I not going to leave unfinished. Because there are a few people, stress the word **_**few**_**, around the world who like this story. I don't need a sign from them that I redeemed myself, but I want them to enjoy the story like they did when reading the first and second chapters. I hope you didn't feel any sadness over my missed deadline (which I missed by a longshot), but I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you did feel sadness, I am deeply sorry, and I felt your pain just imagining my unfinished story and those who were frustrated because I lied to them. I apologize.**_

_**Wow. I am definitely going to look at this long winded note later on and hate the cheesiness, but right now, it's necessary for me to write it to those of you who I kept waiting. I'm looking at YOU.**_

_**Thanks for reading, Emma Mellark, Victor's Village**_


End file.
